Season 2 (Private Practice)
The second season of Private Practice premiered on October 1, 2008 and concluded on April 30, 2009. It was broadcast on ABC on Wednesdays nights at 9 PM until the tenth episode, and moved to Thursday nights at 10 PM as of the eleventh episode. The season consists of 22 episodes. Summary Addison Forbes Montgomery is a renowned surgeon. Having left behind Seattle Grace Hospital, a broken marriage with Derek "McDreamy" Shepherd, and her torn relationship with Mark "McSteamy" Sloan, Addison moves to Los Angeles for sunnier weather and happier possibilities. For Addison, an old friend's invitation brings her to a new city and a new life full of promise. At Oceanside Wellness Group, the doctors are dedicated pros; it's their private lives that need a little practice. Plots *Addison discovers that the practice is in financial trouble. She and Sam relieve Naomi of her administrative duties and take the lead, which angers Naomi. *After Addison decides to put the fourth floor of the practice for lease, Charlotte leases it and starts a rival practice, Pacific Wellcare Center. *Cooper tries to build a secret relationship with Charlotte, even though she prefers to keep it sex only *Archer Montgomery, Addison's brother, is hired at Pacific Wellcare and begins a sexual relationship with Naomi. *Meg Porter, an old flame of Pete, comes to Los Angeles. *Addison begins a relationship with a police officer, Kevin Nelson. *Dell is tired of being taken for granted and quits his job. Cast Main Cast *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery (22/22) *Tim Daly as Dr. Pete Wilder (22/22) *Audra McDonald as Dr. Naomi Bennett (22/22) *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman (22/22) *KaDee Strickland as Dr. Charlotte King (22/22) *Chris Lowell as Dell Parker (21/22) *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett (22/22) *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner (22/22) Special Guest Stars *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev (1/22) *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey (1/22) *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber (1/22) *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan (1/22) *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd (1/22) Recurring Guest Stars *David Sutcliffe as Kevin Nelson (11/22) *Jayne Brook as Dr. Meg Porter (5/22) *Geffri Maya as Maya Bennett (3/22) *Grant Show as Dr. Archer Forbes Montgomery (6/22) *Brian Benben as Dr. Sheldon Wallace (11/22) *Andy Milder as Doug Adams (1/22) *Sarah Drew as Judy (2/22) *Sean Bridgers as Frank Dawson (1/22) *Siena Goines as Claudia Jenkins (2/22) *Joey Luthman as Evan Dawson (1/22) *Jay Harrington as Dr. Wyatt Lockhart (5/22) *Sharon Leal as Dr. Sonya Nichols (5/22) *Agnes Bruckner as Heather Parker (3/22) *Josh Hopkins as Dr. Noah Barnes (5/22) *Amanda Detmer as Morgan Gellman (4/22) *Amanda Foreman as Katie Kent (2/22) *Idina Menzel as Lisa King (2/22) *D.B. Woodside as Duncan (2/22) *Max Burkholder as Ben King (2/22) *James Morrison as William White (2/22) *Robin Weigert as Amelia Sawyer (1/22) *Tessa Thompson as Zoe Salter (1/22) Prominent Guest Stars *Ming-Na as Kara Wei *Melinda Page Hamilton as Donna Keating *Amber Benson as Jill Avery *Patty McCormack as Cynthia *Jennifer Westfeldt as Jen Harmon *Ben Shenkman as Rob Harmon *Steven W. Bailey as Joe Recurring Co-Stars *Diarra Kilpatrick as Nurse Danielle (2/22) *Kate Lacey as Nurse (2/22) *Hailey Sole as Betsey Parker (4/22) *Karen Strassman as Anesthesiologist (2/22) *Sean Moran as Judge McLennan (2/22) *Kathy Christopherson as Carrie Sinclair (2/22) *Jeffrey Doornbos as Matt Sinclair (2/22) *Heidi Strickler as Nurse Janet (1/22) *Charli Lindqvist as ER Nurse (1/22) *Micah May as Cop (1/22) *Bill Miller as Pathologist (1/22) *DaJuan Johnson as Martin Salter (1/22) Notes and Trivia *ABC officially renewed Private Practice for a second season on February 11, 2008. Episodes DVD Release The "Private Practice: The Complete Second Season" boxset was released in region 1 on September 15, 2009 by ABC Studios. On March 1, 2010 and November 2, 2009, the DVD was released in regions 2 and 4 respectively. The run time of the DVD is 946 minutes. Set Details The boxset contains the 22 episodes of the season, with two extended. The DVD box contains 6 discs. Other set details are: *English (Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround) *1.78:1 aspect ratio *Subtitles: English, French, and Spanish Special Features Additional to the episodes, the season 2 DVD set also contains a couple of special features: *Extended Episodes *Deleted Scenes **"How To Tell Without Telling" - A Family Thing (00:39 min) **"Please Don't Thank Me" - A Family Thing (00:22 min) **"The New Receptionist" - Equal and Opposite (00:58 min) **"Change Is Good" - Nothing to Talk About (00:47 min) **"Thank Addison" - Nothing to Talk About (00:27 min) **"Pete's Worry" - Past Tense (00:49 min) **"Storage" - Let It Go (00:23 min) **"The Evil Is Spreading" - Know When to Fold (00:23 min) **"Anything For Nothing" - Know When to Fold (00:37 min) **"About Last Night" - Worlds Apart (01:59 min) **"Custody of Betsey" - Contamination (01:11 min) **"We Go All The Way Up" - Contamination (00:49 min) **"Making An Escape" - Homeward Bound (00:52 min) **"All Alone" - Homeward Bound (00:47 min) **"Patricide" - Homeward Bound (00:38 min) **"The Pretenses Are Gone" - Homeward Bound (00:55 min) **"Taking A Harder Line" - Second Chances (00:53 min) **"Whatever Happens" - Wait and See (00:52 min) **"We Should Know" - Finishing (01:33 min) **"Your Baby's Fine" - What Women Want (00:25 min) **"Sanctuary" - What You Do for Love (00:54 min) **"Sheldon Proposed" - What You Do for Love (00:42 min) **"Sheldon Loves You" - What You Do for Love (01:24 min) *Bloopers *Patient Confidentiality: Examining Season 2 *Life Through the Lens: The Pictures of Chris Lowell *Audio Commentaries on episodes and deleted scenes Gallery Cast Promotional Photos AddisonMontgomeryS2-1.jpg AddisonMontgomeryS2-2.jpg AddisonMontgomeryS2-3.jpg AddisonMontgomeryS2-4.jpg AddisonMontgomeryS2-5.jpg AddisonMontgomeryS2-6.jpg AddisonMontgomeryS2-7.jpg AddisonMontgomeryS2-8.jpg AddisonMontgomeryS2-9.jpg AddisonMontgomeryS2-10.jpg CharlotteKingS2-1.jpg CharlotteKingS2-2.jpg CharlotteKingS2-3.jpg CharlotteKingS2-4.jpg CharlotteKingS2-5.jpg CharlotteKingS2-6.jpg CharlotteKingS2-7.jpg CharlotteKingS2-8.jpg CharlotteKingS2-9.jpg CharlotteKingS2-10.jpg CooperFreedmanS2-1.jpg CooperFreedmanS2-2.jpg CooperFreedmanS2-3.jpg CooperFreedmanS2-4.jpg CooperFreedmanS2-5.jpg CooperFreedmanS2-6.jpg CooperFreedmanS2-7.jpg CooperFreedmanS2-8.jpg CooperFreedmanS2-9.jpg CooperFreedmanS2-10.jpg DellParkerS2-1.jpg DellParkerS2-2.jpg DellParkerS2-3.jpg DellParkerS2-4.jpg DellParkerS2-5.jpg DellParkerS2-6.jpg DellParkerS2-7.jpg DellParkerS2-8.jpg DellParkerS2-9.jpg DellParkerS2-10.jpg DellParkerS2-11.jpg NaomiBennettS2-1.jpg NaomiBennettS2-2.jpg NaomiBennettS2-3.jpg NaomiBennettS2-4.jpg NaomiBennettS2-5.jpg NaomiBennettS2-6.jpg NaomiBennettS2-7.jpg NaomiBennettS2-8.jpg NaomiBennettS2-9.jpg NaomiBennettS2-10.jpg NaomiBennettS2-11.jpg NaomiBennettS2-12.jpg NaomiBennettS2-13.jpg PeteWilderS2-1.jpg PeteWilderS2-2.jpg PeteWilderS2-3.jpg PeteWilderS2-4.jpg PeteWilderS2-5.jpg PeteWilderS2-6.jpg PeteWilderS2-7.jpg PeteWilderS2-8.jpg PeteWilderS2-9.jpg SamBennettS2-1.jpg SamBennettS2-2.jpg SamBennettS2-3.jpg SamBennettS2-4.jpg SamBennettS2-5.jpg SamBennettS2-6.jpg SamBennettS2-7.jpg SamBennettS2-8.jpg SamBennettS2-9.jpg SamBennettS2-10.jpg VioletTurnerS2-1.jpg VioletTurnerS2-2.jpg VioletTurnerS2-3.jpg VioletTurnerS2-4.jpg VioletTurnerS2-5.jpg VioletTurnerS2-6.jpg VioletTurnerS2-7.jpg VioletTurnerS2-8.jpg PP2-Cast.jpg PPS2Cast.jpg PPS2Cast2.jpg Posters PrivatePracticePoster.jpg Category:Seasons Category:Private Practice